


Le Serpent

by megaenjoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Военный фрегат "Le Serpent" готов к отплытию, когда на борт поднимается странный незнакомец...





	Le Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2018, для команды "Библиотека приключений"

В порту Кале царила суета. Множество кораблей стояли на внешних и внутренних рейдах, между ними сновали вельботы и шлюпки… Одни нуждались в ремонте, другие загружались и разгружались; шхуны чистили, чинили, приводили в порядок. Шум и грохот стоял такой, что слова, сказанные обычным голосом, расслышать было решительно невозможно.

Трехмачтовый фрегат «Le Serpent» был почти готов к отплытию — ждали только капитана, все еще занятого на берегу.  
Ольгерд поднялся по сходням, когда его окликнул вахтенный матрос:  
— Господин Ларсен! Тут какой-то юнец вас спрашивает…

Навстречу Ольгерду вскочил и коротко поклонился молодой человек лет семнадцати. На юге Франции часто встречаются такие же смуглые, черноволосые и темноглазые жители, но в этом юноше легко угадывался иностранец. Одет он был дорого, но просто и изящно. Манеры, осанка и чуть надменное выражение лица подсказывали, что он принадлежит к знатному роду.  
— Если вы к капитану Бару, сударь, — сказал Ольгерд, — то он скоро будет, вы можете подождать в кают-компании.  
— Это неважно, — торопливо произнес юноша. Он говорил по-французски бегло, но с резким акцентом. — Если капитана нет, я попрошу вас… Могу я остаться на вашем корабле?  
Ольгерда удивил не столько вопрос, сколько нетерпение и дрожь в голосе незнакомца.  
— Вам надо в Брест? — спросил он. — Я посоветовал бы вам поискать более подходящее судно. Наш «Змей» — военный фрегат, мы перевозим груз пороха. Для пассажиров такая прогулка может стать опасной, знаете ли.  
Ольгерд вежливо улыбнулся, считая разговор оконченным. Но мальчишка настойчиво заглянул ему в глаза — он был гораздо ниже ростом.  
— Сударь, я вас очень прошу… Я не пассажир. Я хотел бы остаться на судне капитана Бара юнгой, матросом, кем угодно, если позволите. Поверьте, это очень важно для меня.  
Он говорил страстно и умоляюще, ухитряясь при этом держаться с достоинством. Юный изнеженный аристократ решился вдруг испытать себя на прочность? Или он всегда мечтал о море и сумел, наконец, сбежать из дому? Что же, не он первый, не он последний. Часто из таких эскапад ничего не выходило, но почему бы не попробовать? Этот мальчишка казался совершенно искренним и вызывал симпатию. Ольгерд протянул ему руку. Вокруг них уже собрались любопытные из команды.  
— Первый помощник капитана, Ольгерд Ларсен. Здесь это звучит странно, но я не француз. Я датчанин. А ваше имя?..  
Юноша, не отвечая прямо на вопрос, признательно поклонился.  
— Благодарю вас, господин Ларсен. А… как вы считаете, капитан Бар не будет против моего пребывания на «Змее»? Ведь он меня совсем не знает…

Ольгерд невольно улыбнулся и покачал головой. Капитан Бар, выросший в семье моряков, корсар в третьем поколении, за свои тридцать восемь лет побывал в бесчисленных морских боях. Отличный воин, он был смел, решителен и находчив. И, что немаловажно, — удачлив. Казалось, морские боги благоволили к нему, как ни к кому другому. С юных лет он выходил в море и быстро поднялся от юнги до помощника капитана; он не был любителем артиллерийских баталий, противников предпочитал брать на абордаж и всегда лично принимал участие в рукопашных схватках.

Из множества безнадежных ситуаций Бар умудрялся выходить победителем — с тех пор, как на собственные средства снарядил первый галиот и предложил свою шпагу королю Франции. Бар ничего не знал и не любил, кроме моря. В тот год, когда английский флот сумел полностью заблокировать Дюнкерк, Бар, к тому времени ставший капитаном фрегата королевского флота, вдруг оказался не у дел. Это время было для них тяжелее изнурительных морских походов и опасных вылазок. Они были заперты в Дюнкерке, как в мышеловке.  
Впрочем, Жан Бар недолго засиделся на суше: с началом войны Аугсбургской лиги неугомонный капитан не переставал писать прошения военному министру, предлагая доверить ему эскадру легких военных фрегатов. Они нападали на английские и голландские суда, препятствовали торговле вражеских стран, а захваченные корабли и ценности переходили в казну Франции. Бар считал себя офицером на службе его величества Людовика XIV и вызвал бы на дуэль всякого, кто осмелился бы назвать его пиратом. Бар очень гордился железной дисциплиной в команде: обычные грабежи и мародерство были строжайше запрещены. Горе тому, кто попытался бы скрыть или присвоить хотя бы малую часть добычи! Бар делал все, чтобы понятия «корсар на службе его величества» и «морской разбойник» не отождествлялись.

Но в бесчисленных стычках они теряли людей, да и корабли частенько выходили из строя. Последнее не было проблемой, их капитан был слишком известен и обладал большим влиянием — по его ходатайству тотчас снаряжали новое судно. А вот набирать команду стало сложнее: все знали, насколько Бар азартен и любит риск. Шанс уцелеть, воюя под его началом, был только у самых везучих. А многим капитан отказывал безоговорочно — если это были люди с дурной репутацией, о которых шла слава бунтарей и смутьянов.  
После последнего рейда команда «Змея» не досчиталась почти десятка человек. Время военное, тревожное, и в этот раз капитан Бар отнюдь не склонен был осторожничать. За короткую стоянку в Кале они не успели добрать недостающих матросов, так что неопытный, но горящий энтузиазмом новичок им бы пригодился. Этот иностранец казался вполне толковым, авось будет учиться всему быстро и охотно.

Новенький, напряженно улыбаясь, разглядывал столпившихся вокруг моряков. Ему явно было не по себе, хотя он изо всех сил старался выглядеть уверенно.  
— Эй, парень, тебя как звать?  
— Франческо Фар... фарини.  
— Фарфарини? Ну и имечко! — моряки дружно покатились со смеху.  
Франческо вспыхнул, и Ольгерд недовольно покосился в их сторону.  
— Ну, что языки чешете, заняться нечем? Живо разойдись! Готье, проследи за уборкой палубы! Чтоб до возвращения капитана все блестело!

Матросы во главе с боцманом, козырнув, начали расходиться. Но второй помощник капитана Феликс Морель остановился перед Ольгердом; его красивые дерзкие глаза вызывающе блестели. Морель, будучи родным племянником Бара, перешел с линейного корабля на «Змея» и рассчитывал никак не меньше, чем на первого помощника. Однако Жан Бар был справедлив и беспристрастен.  
— Я собираюсь посмотреть на тебя в деле, мой мальчик, — сказал он Феликсу, едва тот изложил свою просьбу. — А до тех пор первым помощником капитана останется Ольгерд Ларсен — с ним мы съели не один пуд соли, он плавает со мной уже много лет.  
— Но, дядюшка… Я старше и опытнее вашего Ларсена, я служил на боевом судне…  
— Не о чем тут спорить, Феликс, — нахмурился Бар. — Свою смелость и находчивость докажешь в бою. Приступайте к обязанностям, сударь мой!

Морелю ничего не оставалось, как поклониться и отойти. Ольгерд хорошо слышал весь разговор и почувствовал, как его обожгли ненавидящим взглядом. Было ясно, что отныне Феликс Морель стал его смертельным врагом. Он пока не вступал в открытые перебранки, но при каждом удобном случае цеплялся к Ольгерду, отпускал ядовитые шуточки в его адрес и пытался спровоцировать на грубость. Как бы Ларсену ни хотелось поставить на место самоуверенного наглеца, он сдерживался: из уважения к Бару и потому, что не желал начинать новую кампанию со ссоры. Это была плохая примета, а моряки, как известно, — самые суеверные люди на свете.  
— Господин Ларсен, — сказал Морель, — вы не много на себя берете, принимая в команду неизвестного человека? Да еще без ведома капитана.  
— Позвольте мне самому объясниться с капитаном Баром, сударь. Если вы не заметили, на корабле сильно недостает людей, а нынче последний день, когда мы еще можем принять кого-то. Разумеется, если капитан будет против, этот молодой человек немедленно отправится на берег.

Феликс зло прищурился, но отступил. Ольгерд не сомневался: новичок нимало не интересует Мореля, а является лишь поводом для очередного спора. Ольгерд в который уже раз проклял решение Феликса перейти на «Змея». Он готов был побиться об заклад, что рано или поздно на судне останется только один из них…

***

Ольгерд задумчиво прохаживался вдоль фальшборта, когда позади вдруг раздался веселый голос:  
— Полная готовность и боевой дух? Хвалю! Особенно за чистоту и порядок, господа мои!

Жан Бар легко взбежал по трапу наверх. Он не особенно походил на лихого корсара: на первый взгляд его можно было бы принять за купца или негоцианта. У капитана Бара был весьма характерный профиль: крупный нос, большие глаза, немного навыкате, тяжелый подбородок. Высокий и плотный, он часто улыбался, шутил, и никто никогда не видел его печальным или растерянным. Бар даже в походе одевался щегольски, носил длинные завитые парики и непрестанно курил трубку. Но стоило вблизи показаться вражескому судну, как от его добродушия не оставалось и следа.  
Ольгерд поклонился капитану. Он был обязан ему всем и надеялся, что и Бар ценит его выдержку, знания и честность.

Ах, если бы и сейчас он мог прийти к его милости со своей бедой! Не хотелось тешить себя напрасными надеждами: их капитан — всего лишь корсар и вряд ли поймет… Ольгерд тихо вздохнул, и Бар тотчас это заметил.  
— Ольгерд, мальчик мой, что это тебя так опечалило? Разве можно выходить в море с такой кислой физиономией?  
— Тяготы в семье, сударь, — осторожно ответил Ларсен, прикидывая, не воспользоваться ли случаем и не обратиться ли с просьбой. Ну а вдруг Господь и удача смилуются над ним?..  
— Что-то с твоей матушкой? — тотчас откликнулся Бар. — Она не захворала, надеюсь?  
— Нет, то есть не совсем, — невпопад ответил Ольгерд. — Скорее, речь о моих младших братьях и… сестре.

Бар кивнул ему на дверь своей каюты. Они вошли внутрь, капитан присел на узкую походную койку, не выпуская трубки изо рта, и швырнул на стул шляпу с богатым плюмажем. Ларсен остался стоять.  
— Вам известно, мой капитан, — взволнованно заговорил Ольгерд, — после смерти отца у нас остались большие долги. Я… я делаю все, что могу, но нас у матери семеро: у меня есть сестра и пятеро младших братьев. Они не голодают, благодаря моей службе у вашей милости, но пока я не в состоянии выплатить весь отцовский долг. А наш главный кредитор не хочет идти ни на какие уступки… Долг все время растет. Я понимаю, долги надо отдавать, однако тот человек нарочно загоняет меня в угол.  
— Вот как? — удивился Бар. — И для чего же?  
— Он просит руки моей сестры. Обещает, что сожжет вексель в камине, лишь только обвенчается с ней.  
— Вот это благородно с его стороны! — восхитился Бар. — За чем же дело стало?  
Ольгерд замялся.  
— Видите ли, ваша милость… Этот господин мне не нравится, я не доверяю ему. Я не уверен, что он выполнит обещание. И Карин не хочет выходить за него. Она его не любит.  
— Пф! Да мало ли что говорит молодая девица! Не любит — небось потом полюбит. А что думает ваша матушка?

Ольгерд опустил голову. Хотя главой и кормильцем семьи теперь был он, спорить с матушкой у них с Карин не получалось. Госпожа Ларсен считала чрезвычайной удачей сватовство их кредитора к дочери и запретила Карин даже думать об отказе. Остальные родственники поддержали это решение: кредитор Ларсенов был богат. По поводу того, что этот господин слыл пьяницей и грубияном, родня лишь пожимала плечами. Накануне их отплытия в Кале Карин сказала Ольгерду, что готова скорее утопиться в море, чем выйти за господина Мерсье, и Ольгерд пообещал достать денег и расплатиться с долгом. Сам он вовсе не был уверен, что, получив руку его сестры, Мерсье сдержит обещание и простит им долг.

Только вот, даже если сложить десяток жалований, получаемых им на службе, такой суммы не собрать… Поэтому он решился попросить капитана позволить ему оставить себе часть их будущей добычи. Выйдя в рейд, они нападут на английское или голландское судно, захватят его, Ольгерд возьмет из казны требуемые деньги и развяжется с Мерсье. А потом все вернет Бару со своего будущего жалованья.  
— Глупости, мой мальчик, — заявил Бар, выслушав Ольгерда. — С чего ты взял, что этот господин Мерсье не уничтожит вексель? И как ты можешь загодя обвинять почтенного человека, подданного его величества, в мошенничестве?! Наоборот, твоя сестра и матушка будут жить припеваючи, долг тебе простят, и все устроится наилучшим образом.  
— Ваша милость, вы не знаете этого человека. Но даже если бы вы были правы, все равно я не выдам Карин замуж против ее воли! — вырвалось у Ольгерда. — Я прошу, я умоляю вас…  
— Ну довольно! — капитан стукнул кулаком по столу. — Что за пустые разговоры? Мы корсары на службе короля Франции, а не пираты! Я не позволю моим людям брать деньги из казны на собственные нужды. Извольте-ка, сударь мой, не докучать мне больше, а приказать готовиться к отплытию.

Ольгерд стоял неподвижно, и Бару пришлось окликнуть его, прежде чем он встрепенулся.  
— Господин капитан, — голос Ольгерда звучал безжизненно, — перед вашим прибытием я принял на судно нового юнгу. Он итальянец, его зовут…  
— Прекрасно, — перебил Бар. — Пришли его ко мне, посмотрю на него. Можешь идти.  
Ольгерд козырнул и деревянной походкой направился к выходу…

***

Когда Франческо услышал, что ему можно остаться на «Змее» юнгой, он был счастлив как никогда. У него получилось! Не придется с позором возвращаться к своим, выслушивать равнодушно-оскорбительные сентенции отца и видеть слезы матушки. Отец никогда не любил его так, как любил Джулио. Теперь Франческо разочаровал родителя окончательно — ну и пусть. Он чувствовал уколы совести, вспоминая мать, но не сомневался, что она поймет и простит. Она всегда была на его стороне, а вот батюшка…

С раннего детства он прочитывал о море все, что попадало в руки, и хорошо представлял себе жизнь на корабле. Однако написанное в книгах очень отличается от действительности — Франческо это понял даже раньше, чем «Змей» покинул гавань в Кале. Неумелый юнга мог быть только мальчиком на побегушках, слугой всех и каждого на шхуне. К тому же он сильно мучился от морской болезни, что вовсе не способствовало усердию и расторопности.

И если с тяжелой работой, грубой пищей, неудобной подвесной койкой он хотя и трудом, но свыкся, постоянная брань и зубоскальство не могли не раздражать. Его происхождение и воспитание восставали против этого. На суше он немедленно бросил бы вызов любому, кто решился бы говорить с ним подобным тоном, а на корабле он был юнгой — а значит, полностью бесправным. Вначале Франческо часто вспыхивал от гнева, что лишь вызывало у окружающих издевательский хохот. Особенно любил его изводить второй помощник капитана Феликс Морель — высокий здоровый малый, силач и грубиян. Вероятно, он был храбрым солдатом и моряком, но уже на второй день плавания Франческо возненавидел его, как никого в своей жизни.

Он терпел и молчал, стискивая зубы и внутренне содрогаясь от оскорблений. Франческо напоминал себе о своей цели и надеялся, что Морелю рано или поздно надоест третировать его. Покуда же у него находился только один заступник — Ольгерд Ларсен. Не то чтобы Ларсен был к нему снисходителен, напротив, он строго спрашивал за промахи — но никогда не издевался и не позволял это делать другим. В его присутствии Франческо мог опасаться лишь Мореля, но и того Ольгерд обычно заставлял замолчать. Франческо заметил еще и другое — Феликс Морель ненавидел Ларсена всей душой и мечтал занять его место.  
После нескольких дней в море Франческо немного освоился на судне и в первый раз вызвался помочь вахтенным матросам со снастями. Когда же поднялся ветер, который бывалые моряки называли «свежим», Франческо показалось, что это настоящий ураган.

…Ольгерд отстоял вахту, после чего его сменил Феликс Морель. Ветер крепчал, качка становилась все сильнее.  
— Убрать брамселя! — громко скомандовал Феликс. Несколько матросов бросились отдавать подветренный шкот, чтобы скорее выпустить ветер из парусов и тем самым облегчить брам и бом-брам-стеньгу.

По сути, это был еще не шторм, а просто свежий ветер, но тем, кто был послабее или не успел привыкнуть, приходилось тяжело. «Змея» швыряло вверх-вниз, пройти по палубе, не хватаясь за что придется, было невозможно. Ольгерд решил остаться на палубе; даже ему, побывавшему во многих штормах, становилось не по себе. Ветер усиливался, свистел все оглушительней, волны захлестывали палубу. Фрегат был достаточно легким, с отличными мореходными качествами, но все равно ему приходилось туго. Тяжело взобравшись на гребень очередной волны, корабль стремительно проваливался в пропасть — и конца-краю этим бешеным прыжкам было не видать. Снасти протестующе скрипели, оглушительно хлопали паруса… Ольгерд слегка поежился — их прошлый рейс начинался не в пример спокойнее.  
Морель и правда был неплохим моряком: знающим, смелым, с недюжинным опытом. На взгляд Ольгерда, Феликс вполне мог бы стать первым помощником капитана на «Змее», если бы Бар не был таким принципиальным. Морель натянул брезентовые рукавицы и отогнал от штурвала рулевого с бледно-зеленым цветом лица.

— Иди, погуляй! — Он презрительно поглядел на трех молодых матросов, перегнувшихся через борт.  
В эту минуту «Змей» начал разворачиваться бортом к волне, и Ольгерд невольно бросился вперед, собираясь перехватить штурвал. Однако не успел он достигнуть цели, как стальные пальцы вцепились ему в предплечье. Другой рукой Феликс легко крутанул штурвал, выравнивая курс.  
— Благодарю, сударь, — лениво бросил он, — но я уж как-нибудь сам обойдусь, без вас. С Божьей помощью.

В красивом низком голосе уже не в первый раз слышалась насмешка. Морель, кажется, взял за правило при встрече с ним нарываться на ссору. Ольгерд невозмутимо пожелал ему «спокойной вахты» и отошел. Несмотря на непогоду, ему хотелось посмотреть, как Феликс справится со всем этим. Ольгерд на минуту прислонился к мачте — качка начала действовать и на него.

Несколько матросов, напрягая силы, выбирали шкоты — порывы ветра рвали их из рук. Вдруг один из них громко вскрикнул и покачнулся. Ларсен бросился к нему. Это был Франческо. Видно, он забыл надеть рукавицы, и теперь кожа на обеих его ладонях была содрана натянувшейся веревкой. Палубу захлестывала вода, она смывала кровь, стекающую с израненных рук. Морель с досадой покосился в его сторону и демонстративно усмехнулся. Лицо Франческо исказилось от боли, но он был намерен вернуться к своему занятию. Ольгерд взял его за локоть:  
— Пойдемте, Франческо. Не стоит продолжать, вам надо к лекарю…  
— Да уж, господин первый помощник, будьте любезны увести отсюда эту мамзель в штанах, — раздался грубый смех Мореля.  
Молодой итальянец вздрогнул, его глаза зажглись гневом. Ларсен подался вперед:  
— Не надо так с ним, Феликс.

Внезапно ветер начал стихать, наполненные ветром паруса обвисли, зато заморосил дождь. Морель накинул плащ и снова взялся за штурвал.  
— Господин Ларсен, кто вы такой, чтобы мне указывать? — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Лучше займитесь… своей черноокой красоткой, а мне недосуг с вами разговаривать.  
Ольгерд не успел даже шелохнуться, как Франческо уже вырвался из его рук и отвесил Морелю пощечину. На лице Феликса остался кровавый след, который тут же смыли дождевые капли.  
Феликс оставил штурвал, молниеносно шагнул вперед и ударил Франческо ногой в живот: тот согнулся пополам и рухнул на палубу. Морель схватил его за шкирку и встряхнул, точно щенка.  
— В кандалы его! — проревел Морель.  
Ольгерд схватил Феликса за запястье и стиснул, заставляя разжать пальцы.  
— Нет. Вы оскорбляли мальчишку и сами нарвались на пощечину. Я не позволю вам его наказывать.  
Морель отбросил его руку.  
— Вы привыкли, господин Ларсен, что мой дядя вас защищает. Так и будете отсиживаться под его крылышком или все-таки примете вызов?  
— Неправда, — возразил Ольгерд. — У капитана нет любимчиков, и вы это знаете. А выяснить отношения нам давно пора.  
Франческо, шатаясь, поднялся на ноги и оперся о фальшборт — от боли он не мог даже выпрямиться.  
— Готье, — позвал Ольгерд, — помоги ему! И отведи, наконец, к лекарю.  
— Как же вы заботитесь о своем дружке, — усмехнулся Феликс. — Или я прав, и его следует называть вашей…  
Он не договорил — кулак Ольгерда врезался ему в челюсть…

Франческо мог только держаться за фальшборт и стараться не упасть, казалось, его сейчас вывернет наизнанку. По приказу Ларсена боцман Готье подхватил юнгу под руки. Сквозь мутную пелену он видел, как Феликс что-то сказал Ольгерду. Верно, это было оскорбление, потому что Ларсен не стал отвечать, а просто сбил Мореля с ног сокрушительным ударом. Тот рухнул на колени, но тотчас вскочил, выплевывая осколки зубов вперемешку с кровью. Феликс выхватил кинжал и двинулся на Ольгерда — он был выше, шире в плечах, массивнее; стройный и худощавый Ларсен казался рядом с ним почти хрупким. Однако Ларсен оказался очень ловок и быстр. Франческо даже не успел понять, как Ольгерд ухитрился поставить Феликсу подножку и выбить кинжал; матросы зашумели, давая советы дерущимся. Франческо разобрал выкрики «Морская дуэль! Морская дуэль!». Он не знал, что это значит, и лишь наблюдал за противниками. В один момент Феликс опрокинул Ларсена спиной на фальшборт, навалился было сверху, но гибкий Ольгерд неведомо как извернулся — в ту же секунду оба оказались за бортом.

Драка продолжалась в воде, только теперь разобрать, что происходит, было практически невозможно. Тут уже решала не столько физическая сила, сколько умение держаться на воде и дыхание. Феликс, пользуясь своим весом, пытался притопить Ларсена, не дать ему подняться на поверхность, но тот легко выскальзывал. Один раз Ольгерду удалось обмануть врага: он глубоко нырнул, отплыл в сторону; Феликс бестолково крутился на одном месте, пытаясь разглядеть противника в волнах. Ларсен подплыл с другой стороны, его рука вцепилась в длинные черные волосы Мореля — Феликс беспомощно замахал руками: видимо, хлебнул воды.  
Франческо, Готье и другие уже торжествовали за Ольгерда, как вдруг с кормы раздались насмешливые аплодисменты.  
— Так-так — произнес Бар. — Готовитесь к предстоящей схватки с силами неприятеля, господа мои? Я в восхищении! А ну, вон из воды, сию минуту!

Морель и Ларсен отпустили друг друга. Вскоре оба, тяжело дыша, стояли на палубе; с них стекали потоки воды, Франческо содрогнулся, представив, какая она холодная…  
— Я ценю ваше усердие, — усмехнулся Бар. — Однако приберегите этот пыл до встречи с англичанами или голландцами. А до тех пор прошу соблюдать порядок на судне.

Он развернулся и отошел, дымя трубкой. Франческо и все остальные наблюдали за плотной фигурой капитана, как всегда щегольски одетого, когда Морель, воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством, подскочил к Ольгерду и изо всех сил ударил его головой о тяжелую вымбовку. Боцман Готье с гневным криком кинулся к Феликсу, однако Ольгерд предостерегающе вскинул руку. Кровь стекала по его лицу, он рассеянно стер ее со лба, запачкав светлые волосы.  
— Господин Морель только что показал, как хорошо он умеет нападать исподтишка. Мне стыдно иметь дело с таким противником.  
Морель злобно глянул на Ольгерда, на его скулах вздулись желваки. Казалось, сейчас он снова набросится — но Готье оттер его в сторону и предложил Ольгерду опереться на его руку.  
— Господин Ларсен, я отведу вас к лекарю. Фарини, идем!  
Франческо поплелся за ними. Оказывается, наблюдая за «морской дуэлью», он совершенно позабыл о собственных неприятностях.

***

После того, что произошло днем, никто больше не пытался подтрунивать над Франческо. Он от души был благодарен Ольгерду и отныне считал себя его должником. Ларсен теперь вызывал в нем восхищение, близкое к восторгу, даже больше, чем сам капитан Бар. Вот это настоящий рыцарь и воин — в честь таких, как он, должно быть, трубадуры слагали свои баллады! Если бы Франческо спросили, готов ли он умереть за Ольгерда Ларсена, он не задумавшись ответил бы «да».

Они остались наедине в судовом лазарете после того, как лекарь зашил Ольгерду рану на лбу и предупредил, что останется шрам. Ларсен отмахнулся: «Одним шрамом больше, одним меньше…», поблагодарил лекаря и с облегченным вздохом откинулся на подушку. Франческо был не в состоянии пошевелить забинтованными руками, но ему страстно хотелось поговорить с Ольгердом по душам, высказать свою благодарность, заверить в преданности. Он понимал, что Ларсен устал и, вероятно, скверно себя чувствует. Совестно было его беспокоить, и все же он не мог сдержаться.

Франческо неслышно соскользнул со стула и подошел к Ольгерду — тот покачивался в подвесной койке и дремал. Франческо присел рядом.  
— Синьор Ольгердо! — позвал он негромко, чтобы не напугать, если Ларсен спит.  
Ольгерд досадливо зажмурился и прижал ладони к глазам. Но, когда он опустил руки, Франческо увидел привычную ободряющую улыбку.  
— Что вам, Фарини? Не спите? Зря, вам сильно досталось сегодня.  
— Синьор, я должен сказать вам… Только не смейтесь… Вы единственный на свете, кто заступился за меня. Вы рисковали жизнью, чтобы поставить на место этого невежу. Вы добрый и благородный человек. Я понимаю, что никогда и ничем не смогу вас отблагодарить…  
— Ну полно, — перебил Ольгерд, невольно смягчаясь при виде волнения Франческо. — Не стоит благодарности, вы поступили бы так же на моем месте. Да, Феликс грубиян и задира, но вряд ли он имеет что-то против вас лично. Он сегодня пытался спровоцировать меня на драку, и ему это удалось. Ну а вас никто больше не тронет.  
— Он вас ненавидит, синьор, — пробормотал Франческо. — Он не простит вам, будьте уверены.  
— Вижу, вы разбираетесь в людях, Франческо. Особенно для человека совсем другого круга.  
Франческо с испугом глянул на Ольгерда.  
— Не переживайте, я ровно ничего о вас не знаю. Если вам угодно сохранять инкогнито — ради Бога, это ваше право. Просто не надо обладать большой проницательностью, чтобы заметить вашу принадлежность знатному роду. Этого не спрячешь даже здесь.  
Франческо мучительно покраснел.  
— Вы правы, синьор Ольгердо. Я не стану больше скрывать от вас… Меня зовут Фарнезе, я наследник герцога Рануччо Фарнезе из Пармы.  
Ольгерд был удивлен.  
— Вы наследник дома Фарнезе? Как же у вас получилось сбежать на корабль?  
Франческо Фарнезе смутился еще больше.  
— Синьор, я… Я вовсе не…  
— Ладно, не стоит меня в чем-то переубеждать. Мне не так важно, как вас зовут и почему вы здесь, лишь бы вы вернулись к семье в целости и сохранности.  
— Ах, синьор, вы ничего не знаете! Я совсем не хочу туда возвращаться, — Франческо уже не мог держать себя в руках. — Я не должен был становиться герцогом Фарнезе. У меня был старший брат, Джулиано. Батюшка обожал его, брат похож на него как две капли воды — высокий, смелый, уверенный в себе. Отец говорил, что Джулиано — настоящий Фарнезе, он будет достойным правителем Пармы. А я рос болезненным, робким, стеснялся всего на свете. Матушка жалела меня, тогда как отец считал, что лучше бы я родился девчонкой, и зачем ему, Рануччо Фарнезе, такой сын…  
— А ваш брат, где он сейчас?  
— Погиб, — глухо ответил Франческо. — Джулиано убился, упав с лошади. Батюшка был вне себя от горя. И так как больше сыновей у него нет, он взялся за меня, требовал, чтобы я стал таким, как Джулиано, — сильным, мужественным. Правитель Пармы не должен витать в облаках и краснеть, как юная сеньорита, говорил он.  
— И чтобы избегнуть этой участи, вы решили податься в море? Господи, Франческо, какой вы еще ребенок! — Ольгерд нахмурился: этот мальчик слишком наивен для своих лет.  
Франческо снова вспыхнул, собираясь возразить, но овладел собой.  
— Не совсем так, синьор Ольгердо. С детства я знал, что мне не быть правителем Пармы, и радовался этому. Семи лет я впервые увидел море, и я с тех пор не мог думать ни о чем другом. Ждал, пока вырасту и смогу распоряжаться собой. Потом случилась смерть Джулиано… Я не хотел бежать, но отец не оставил мне выбора. Я знаю, это глупо и безответственно с моей стороны…  
— Боюсь, что именно так, — произнес Ольгерд чуть более жестко, чем собирался. — Но вы должны сами понять это до конца. Раз уж я разрешил вам остаться на корабле, Франческо, мое дело смотреть, чтобы с вами ничего не случилось.

Фарнезе облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что неприятная часть беседы окончена.  
— Синьор… Ваш разговор выдает в вас грамотного и образованного человека. Не будет ли с моей стороны дерзостью спросить, где вы учились? — с жадным любопытством осведомился он.  
— Нигде, — пожал плечами Ольгерд. — Мой отец был мелким торговцем, а в последние годы своей жизни много пил и наделал долгов. Всем, что знаю и умею, я обязан капитану Бару. Бар выучил меня читать и писать, к моим услугам была его библиотека, в море же я все постигал с азов под началом моего капитана.  
Ларсен заметил тень, пробежавшую по лицу юноши. Завидует. Смешно, каждый из них, похоже, считает другого счастливчиком. Что сказал бы Франческо, окажись у него на руках пожилая мать и шестеро младших, которых нужно кормить? Ольгерду стукнуло девятнадцать, когда умер отец. Впрочем, участь моряка он не променял бы ни на что — тут чувства молодого герцога Фарнезе были ему совершенно понятны.

***

— Господин Ларсен! — в дверь каюты громко постучали. — Впереди неизвестное судно!  
Ольгерд вскочил с койки и бросился на палубу. Было раннее утро, хмурые облака готовы вот-вот пролиться дождем. Ольгерд схватил подзорную трубу. Незнакомая шхуна несомненно была военным линеалом… Голландец!  
— Прикажете поставить все паруса? — спросил вахтенный офицер.  
— Да, и собственные панталоны в придачу! — рявкнул Ларсен, злясь на его недогадливость. Он слышал, как выкрикивали команды; матросы ловко, словно муравьи, взбирались по мачтам вверх. Посчастливится ему или нет? Накануне он бросил в воду дорогой для себя трофей: саблю английского офицера, которая досталась ему в прошлом бою. Он надеялся, что море будет к нему милосердно... Ольгерд рос в набожной семье, и молить Бога об удаче в таком деле было страшно и совестно: он исполнит обещанное Карин. Он пойдет против воли своего благодетеля, капитана Бара. Ольгерд отлично понимал, какой грех собирается совершить, но все-таки это было легче, чем своими руками сделать сестру несчастной.

Ольгерд хотел все-таки прочесть молитву, но не успел: на вражеском корабле поднимали паруса. Он торопливо перекрестился; горнист несколько раз отыграл тревогу. Сзади послышался резкий голос Жана Бара: тот приказывал разжечь фитили.

***

Франческо было страшно, как никогда в жизни: он предпочел бы занять себя каким-то делом, а не просто стоять и ждать. Грохотали пушечные выстрелы, корабль был окутан едким дымом. Благодаря умелому маневрированию «Змей» еще не получил сильных повреждений, но Франческо казалось, что это лишь вопрос времени. Они столкнулись с военным кораблем, и они перевозят порох. Одно попадание в пороховой склад и… Он судорожно стискивал руки, не замечая, что зубы выбивают дробь. Франческо шепотом повторял молитвы, то и дело сбиваясь и начиная снова.  
— Целься по парусам! Надо их обездвижить! Точнее, черти проклятые! — ругался Бар, не выпуская трубки изо рта. — Ларсен, за штурвал!  
Ольгерду, как лучшему штурману, во время артиллерийских сражений приходилось брать управление на себя. Он привык к этому, но заметил, как Морель полоснул его злобным взглядом.  
— Иди на сближение! Возьмем на абордаж! — крикнул Бар, перекрывая рев снарядов.  
— Они будут бить изо всех сил. Попадут в пороховой погреб, капитан. — ответ Ольгерда, к удивлению Франческо, прозвучал спокойно и ровно.  
— На все Божья воля, мой мальчик, — громко ответил Бар. — Эй, куда смотрите, черт бы вас побрал!

Вражеский снаряд с неистовой силой рванул, как показалось Франческо, прямо над его головой. От ужаса он присел на корточки, закрыл глаза и обхватил руками колени, стараясь спрятаться за мачтой. Вот сейчас, сейчас его разорвет на куски…  
— Встать, щенок, или я прикажу привязать тебя к мачте! — рявкнули над его головой. — Не кланяться голландским пушкам! — Бар не выпускал трубки из зубов, его камзол был испачкан копотью, а шляпа куда-то делась. Он щелкнул пальцами, подскочил его адъютант и подал ему подзорную трубу. Клацая зубами, Франческо поднялся; мимо него бегали, заряжали пушки, что-то подносили, управляли с парусами, вокруг грохотало и выло, снаряды поднимали водяные столбы. Франческо, застыв, наблюдал этот ад кромешный и горько жалел, что не попросился помогать матросам, артиллеристам, лекарю, да хоть кому — лишь бы не стоять беспомощным наблюдателем! Растерянность и мерзкий, животный страх парализовали его.  
— Черт побери, — знакомый голос вернул юного герцога к действительности. — Куда пропала моя фляга?  
— Сейчас, синьор Ольгердо, — произнес, а может быть, прошептал Франческо и кинулся вниз, к камбузу. Там никого не было. Франческо второпях сшиб несколько табуретов, ударился о стол. Где же бочонок с питьевой водой? Ах да, он же стоял у самого выхода… Франческо отбросил крышку. Черт, он и не подумал, в чем отнесет воду помощнику капитана! Франческо дернулся туда, где были деревянные кружки, но фрегат сильно качнуло, он не удержался на ногах и налетел прямо на бочонок. Тот пошатнулся и завалился на бок, на ноги Франческо хлынула вода. К дьяволу, как можно быть настолько неловким! Он не в состоянии справиться даже с таким простым делом!  
Злость на себя прогнала панику, и Фарнезе спокойно огляделся. Воды нет, но бочка с вином, прикрученная к стене, в целости и сохранности, а вино утолит жажду даже лучше, чем вода. Франческо наполнил собственную флягу и направился наверх. Не обращая больше внимания на всеобщий гвалт, он подскочил к штурвалу. Светлые волосы Ольгерда обгорели, лицо было перемазано сажей.  
— Вот, синьор, — Франческо протянул Ларсену флягу. — Простите, я опрокинул бочонок с водой, но…  
— Благодарю… Осторожно!

Франческо не успел ничего понять: Ольгерд железной рукой придавил его к палубе и вроде бы заслонил своим телом. Раздался грохот, по сравнению с которым предыдущие звуки боя казались шелестом. Вражеское судно врезалось в их борт, послышался скрежет, гул, треск, вопли на незнакомом языке…

Франческо поднял голову: Ларсен был уже на ногах и обнажил саблю.  
— Ольгерд, Феликс за мной! — голос Бара на секунду прорезал шум. Он первым, лишь только абордажные крючья впились в борт «голландца», перепрыгнул на чужой корабль. За ним с дикими криками и ругательствами посыпалась абордажная команда.  
Франческо ринулся было следом, но был схвачен за плечо. Ольгерд по-прежнему выглядел спокойно.  
— Фарнезе, держитесь ближе ко мне! Не лезьте вперед. Защищайтесь, но не нападайте первым, когда противник нанесет удар и откроется — разите! Это лучшая тактика для новичков.

Абордажная сабля оказалась длиннее и тяжелее привычной рапиры. Франческо не считался скверным фехтовальщиком, но бывать в настоящем бою ему, конечно же, не доводилось. Но сейчас его не столько мучил страх оказаться раненым или убитым, сколько не хотелось уронить себя в глазах Ольгерда. Сможет ли он наконец доказать, что достоин стать настоящим моряком и солдатом? Или Ларсен по-прежнему будет считать его балованным мальчишкой? Последнего жутко не хотелось. Фарнезе стиснул саблю и удивился — рука почти не дрожала. Ну, если только чуточку. Он не отстанет от Ольгерда ни на шаг.

***

После абордажа и кровавой свалки «голландец» был взят. По правде, Ольгерд в этом и не сомневался: тактика капитана Бара была ему давно знакома. Он предпочитал бить высоко, калечить мачты и паруса, выводить из строя команду, парализуя вражескую шхуну. Потом абордажные крючья забрасывались на корабль, и в дело вступали лихие вояки Бара, лично вымуштрованные им.

Ольгерд спустился по трапу вниз. Надо было проверить, не осталось ли в каютах и трюме живых, не сдавшихся в плен. Он сжал эфес сабли: перед ним была закрытая дверь в каюту. Не прикрытая, а закрытая плотно. Ольгерд осторожно потянул ручку — дверь подалась неожиданно легко. Ларсен шагнул внутрь — и едва успел перехватить руку с кинжалом. Противник зарычал от ярости, рванулся в сторону. Ольгерд разглядел в полумраке горящие глаза и занесенную над ним саблю, еще секунда — и ему раскроили бы череп. Ольгерд парировал, одновременно отскочив чуть назад, сделал резкий выпад; его клинок вошел в чужое тело почти по рукоятку. Враг схватился обеими руками за лезвие, точно желая его вытащить, пошатнулся и мешком свалился на пол.

Голландец, несомненно, был мертв. Ольгерд отдышался, сделал несколько глотков из фляги Франческо — спаси его Господи за эту милость… Он уже собирался выйти из каюты, как вдруг внимание привлек тусклый блеск драгоценного камня на руке противника. Ольгерд прошел вперед, наклонился. Тяжелый золотой перстень с крупным изумрудом изумительной красоты. Ларсен не считал себя знатоком драгоценностей, но за время службы у Жана Бара ему приходилось видеть многое. Да такое кольцо стоило состояние!

Мертвый офицер лежал, откинув правую руку, Ольгерд чувствовал, как на его висках проступает пот. Если он просто возьмет перстень, все беды, обрушившиеся на его семью, будут позади! Он расплатится с долгами и наконец откажет господину Мерсье от дома. Мать и тетушки ничего не смогут возразить, а Карин выйдет замуж за того, за кого пожелает. И никогда, ни у кого он не будет брать в долг! Вырастут братья, найдут работу, матушка будет сыта и довольна… Воображение уже рисовало блаженные картины, и Ольгерд не скрывал от себя, что больше, чем все остальное, его волнует судьба Карин, любимой сестренки, которую не придется отдавать замуж насильно. Да он бы и не смог, скорее убил бы этого отвратительного Мерсье! А надо-то самую малость: скрыть от капитана добычу, взять кольцо с изумрудом себе. Всего лишь раз, один-единственный раз!

Ларсен встал на колени рядом с телом. Снять перстень не получилось: он крепко сидел на безжизненной руке. За свою карьеру помощника капитана Ларсен видел множество трупов, однако ни разу ему не приходилось обыскивать их или снимать драгоценности, он понятия не имел, как это делается. Не отрубать же пальцы мертвецу? По спине пробежали мурашки отвращения. У Ларсена были крепкие нервы, но то, что он собирался сделать сейчас… Он еще раз попытался сдернуть кольцо с пальца, но кисть врага была в крови, рука Ларсена скользила. Ничего не оставалось, как взяться за кинжал. Ольгерд стиснул зубы. Его мутило — он представлял, что сказал бы Жан Бар, его благодетель, если бы видел это все.

На палубе слышался топот ног, выкрики; надо скорее заканчивать, не ровен час кто-то из команды «Змея» решит сюда спуститься. Превозмогая себя, он отсек покойнику указательный палец. Окровавленное кольцо соскочило и отлетело в угол каюты, под кресло. Какая же мерзость, зачем он на это пошел… Ларсен торопливо достал перстень, вытер о рукав рубахи. Ему почудился шорох за спиной, и, еще не разобравшись, в чем дело, он молниеносно спрятал добычу в волосах, стянутых перед боем атласной лентой. Затем обернулся — и кровь отхлынула от его щек. На пороге каюты стоял Феликс Морель.

***

— Если бы матрос из новичков пошел на такое, я бы еще мог понять. Но ты, Ольгерд... — В голосе Жан Бара звучало искреннее недоумение.  
Ларсен молчал. С тех пор, как Феликс с плохо скрытым торжеством в голосе объявил: «Капитан, я своими глазами видел, как ваш первый помощник совершил кражу драгоценности», Ольгерд не произнес ни слова. Он не оправдывался. Не пытался притвориться, что не виноват. Он молчал и тогда, когда большая часть команды во главе с боцманом протестующе зашумела в ответ на обвинения в его адрес. И когда Морель уверенно подошел к нему, сдернул ленту с волос; перстень стукнулся о доски палубы, и этот звук показался Ольгерду оглушительным.

— Ты обманул меня, — сказал ему Бар, — будучи моим первым помощником. Какой пример ты подаешь команде? Тебе мало было моего запрета? Я стыжусь, что доверял тебе, Ларсен, ты… Вы не имели права так поступать.

Капитан повернулся на каблуках, заложил руки за спину и отошел, дымя трубкой. Ольгерд продолжал молчать — никакая сила не заставила бы его объясниться или попросить прощения. Он прекрасно знал, как Бар презирает его в эту минуту. Ну что же, он виноват, очень виноват, и капитан волен наказать его, как хочет. Ему теперь все равно. Он не смог раздобыть денег, Карин заставят выйти за их кредитора, а место первого помощника капитана он потерял…  
— Пятнадцать плетей, — ровно произнес Бар.  
Те, кто хорошо его знал, содрогнулись от этого спокойного тона. Но, хвала Господу, Жану Бару не вздумалось жалеть его или проявлять снисхождение — вот тогда бы он точно умер со стыда.

Полностью обнаженного, его заковали в колодки: обычно Бар не применял это наказание, считая его позорным для моряков. Ольгерд мельком представил, как торжествует Феликс Морель, и даже удивился: почему его это не трогает? И не пугает предстоящая порка? Ларсен наблюдал за собой как бы со стороны, тело стало деревянным, а мысли падали тяжелыми камнями. На злость и страх сил просто не было, осталось лишь холодное отчаяние. Ольгерд заметил среди команды Франческо: наивный восторженный мальчишка смотрел на него круглыми от ужаса глазами. Что, юный герцог Фарнезе, наконец-то увидели настоящую жизнь без прикрас? Все еще завидуете и желаете себе подобной судьбы?

_Первый же удар плети возвращает его к действительности, заставляя изо всех сил стиснуть зубы, чтобы не застонать. Нет, нельзя сказать, что он не знал, что это такое: отец отнюдь не стеснялся лупить отпрысков и таскать за вихры. Но все же это было по-другому, а вот на корабле его наказывают впервые. Он не может пошевелиться: голова и руки — в колодках, ноги крепко связаны. Удары следуют один за другим; он не успевает перевести дух. Он зажмуривается, сопротивляется боли: похоже, на его спине и плечах кожа повисает лохмотьями. Остаток разума подсказывает, что такого быть не может, но с каждым новым ударом Ольгерд все больше в этом сомневается.  
Он собирался считать удары, но уже после трех не в состоянии это делать, ему кажется, что плетей гораздо больше, чем пятнадцать. Может, разгневанный Бар или озверевший Морель приказали запороть его до смерти? По телу текут струйки крови, смешиваясь с потом; раны горят, точно посыпанные перцем. Ольгерд всегда гордился своей выдержкой и, услышав приговор, поклялся себе, что его мучители не услышат ни звука. Стиснуть зубы, сжать кулаки, зажмуриться — молчать, молчать, молчать… Если он закричит, последнее, что ему останется, — только молить о пощаде._

_Силы небесные, сколько же это длится? Вначале он боялся потерять сознание, теперь же мечтает о забытьи. Плечи, спина, ноги, наверное, уже рассечены до костей. Или нет? Он нарочно старается вонзить ногти себе в ладонь или прикусить язык посильнее, но эта боль — пустяк по сравнению с той. Только бы не закричать. Лучше обморок, смерть, что угодно… Хоть бы все это скорей прекратилось. Он понимает, что его оставят в колодках без пищи и воды, возможно, он не доживет до конца плавания, но все уже безразлично — лишь бы его сейчас оставили в покое. Пот капает со лба, попадает в глаза, звуки давно слились в единый монотонный гул. Господи, если ты есть, сделай так, чтобы это кончилось…_

_Он даже не сразу воспринял вдруг наступившую тишину. «Все», — громко произнес чей-то знакомый голос. Ольгерд, не веря, машинально скосил глаза и наткнулся взглядом на Франческо Фарнезе: тот был неподвижен и бледен как смерть. Встретившись взглядом с Ларсеном, Франческо сделал шаг вперед, хотел что-то сказать, но покачнулся и рухнул на палубу._

***

Чьи-то руки подняли его; шатаясь, как пьяный, Франческо развернулся и направился на ют. Ему было все равно, что происходит на этом корабле; будь сейчас его воля, он сию же минуту сошел бы на берег и навсегда забыл «Змея» и все, что с ним связано. И дело даже не в том, сколь ужасна публичная порка. Но Ольгерд, его рыцарь, которого он мысленно возвел на недосягаемую высоту, обвинен в краже! И не пытался ничего отрицать…

Франческо слышал, как этот негодяй Морель, стоя на баке, с фальшивым сочувствием распространялся про нищую семью Ларсена, стесненные обстоятельства. Но матросы слушали угрюмо и поглядывали с плохо скрытой яростью, так что Морель почел за благо ретироваться. Ольгерда в команде любили, а доносчика возненавидели сразу и надолго. И даже ослепленный гневом Бар не захотел разговаривать с племянником.

Да и черт с ними, с Морелем, Баром, всеми остальными.Франческо чувствовал себя обманутым и осмеянным. Он просто идиот, придумал себе кумира! Благородный и справедливый Ольгерд оказался вором! Беден ты или нет — как же можно обкрадывать своего благодетеля?! Нарушать устав, единый для всех? Франческо стиснул зубы, стараясь не разрыдаться. Больше всего на свете он хотел бы, чтобы сегодняшний день обернулся кошмарным сном. Проклятый перстень с изумрудом, упавший на палубу, окровавленное тело его защитника, который еще вчера был лучше всех на свете… Фарнезе все пытался придумать оправдание поступку Ольгерда — и не мог. Хоть бы никогда больше с ним не встречаться…

Когда над морем заалел восход, он, наконец, заставил себя встать. Он все-таки принял решение. Слава богу, никому не пришло в голову искать его этой ночью. Франческо подумал, что он и вообще чужой здесь, на корабле, и все эти люди чужие для него. Скорее бы войти в брестскую гавань.  
— Эй, ты что тут прохлаждаешься? — раздался над ним ненавистный голос. — А ну-ка…  
— Оставьте меня в покое, Морель. — Что он, Франческо, вообще тут делает? Как будто он долго играл в какую-то игру, которая внезапно закончилась. — По прибытию в Брест я оплачу сполна проезд на «Змее». А до тех пор потрудитесь больше ко мне не приближаться. — Фарнезе отвернулся.

Феликс смотрел на него, выпучив глаза, затем пробормотал что-то и отошел. Наверное, стоит пойти к Бару, назваться полным именем, пускай поймет, с кем имеет дело. А может, и не стоит, неважно. Да все теперь неважно.

Молодой герцог Фарнезе чувствовал, что постарел на десять лет за эту ночь.

***

Ольгерд лежал на койке в собственной крошечной каюте и безучастно рассматривал стены. Ну вот и все. Они подходят к Бресту, здесь ему придется проститься с кораблем, командой и капитаном Баром. Когда он пришел в себя — перевязанный, в судовом лазарете, — лекарь рассказал, что капитан против воли был восхищен самообладанием Ольгерда и запретил оставлять его в колодках. Но Бар ни разу не пришел к нему в лазарет. Ларсен боялся признаться себе, что в душе продолжал надеяться… Неужели капитан не поступится своим кредо и не простит его? Пусть бы его понизили до простого матроса, он был бы готов снова пройти этот путь… Ослабевший от порки и потери крови, Ольгерд чувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются постыдные слезы. Разве он не сам виноват? И наказан справедливо, нечего тешить себя бесплодными надеждами!

Лекарь не поскупился и дал ему болеутоляющее и снотворное снадобье. Все его жалеют! Все, кроме капитана Бара и, наверное, Феликса. Взгляд Ольгерда уже не в первый раз остановился на бутыли из темного стекла: говорят, если выпить ее целиком, уснешь и не проснешься. Он бы с удовольствием так и сделал, но Карин… И младшие братья. Кто будет их кормить? Ольгерд отпил пару глотков и закрыл глаза: пусть лишь на какое-то время, но он сможет забыться.

***

В дверь постучали, и на пороге возник боцман.  
— Прощения просим, господин первый помощ… господин Ларсен. Может, вам помочь?  
Ларсен с трудом приподнялся: судно стояло, значит, они уже в Бресте. Он кивнул Готье, и тот принялся укладывать в небольшой деревянный сундучок его немногочисленные пожитки.

Ольгерд попытался сесть, но голова кружилась, а раны на спине напомнили о себе пульсирующей болью… На берегу он еще должен будет добраться до ближайшего постоялого двора, а уж там отлеживаться. Готье смотрел на него с тревогой:  
— Позвать лекаря, сударь?  
— Не нужно… А капитан Бар… он сейчас здесь?  
— Сошел на берег.  
— Ничего не велел мне передать? — Ольгерд ненавидел себя за этот вопрос.  
Готье насупился, покачал головой и отвернулся. Ну что же, надо брать себя в руки и идти, пусть даже он упадет, едва шлюпка достигнет пристани.  
— Да, господин Ларсен, вы же ничего не знаете! Франческо-то наш…Кто бы мог подумать?  
Франческо? Черт побери, он совсем позабыл про него. В памяти всплыли распахнутые, полные ужаса темные глаза. Наверняка первый раз видел порку, изнеженный мальчишка…  
— Да, Франческо, юнга-то наш… Он там оказался не то принцем каким, не то герцогом — то-то мы диву дались… Мы с Бертраном его свезли на берег, глядим, а там никак уже ожидают: карета с гербами, это за ними прислать изволили! Мы с Бертраном прямо остолбенели. А они, господин Франческо, с нами попрощались, поблагодарили, милостиво так…

Ольгерд молча выслушал и кивнул.  
— А потом господин Франческо меня в сторону отвели и приказали вам передать, в собственные руки, да так, чтобы никто не видел. Вот. — Готье вытащил из-за пазухи маленький сверток.  
— Хорошо, Готье, ступай пока. — Вещи уже собраны, а ему надо собраться с силами.  
— Вы, сударь, зовите, если что. Помогу. — Боцман поклонился и убежал.  
Франческо поступил правильно, лучшее, что он мог сделать, — вернуться к родным и исполнить фамильный долг. Пройдет время, и молодой герцог Фарнезе забудет и «Змея», и наивные детские мечты… Ольгерд равнодушно потянулся к свертку. Может быть, Франческо решил на прощание написать ему письмо?

Никакого письма он не нашел. В шелковый платок с монограммой была завернута маленькая шкатулка. Открыв ее, Ольгерд увидел золотой медальон на массивной цепи, внутри переливалось драгоценными камнями изображение Божьей Матери. Это была настоящее фамильное сокровище, и даже на первый взгляд оно стоило больше пресловутого перстня с изумрудом. И уж точно больше его долга господину Мерсье.


End file.
